Equipment Requested: This proposal seeks support for acquisition of a Cell Lab TM IC100 High Throughput Microscopy System made by the Q3DM Beckman Coulter. The system will allow high-throughput 'scanning cytometry' of adherent cells and tissue sections by a large number of NIH-supported researchers. Rationale: Scanning cytometry brings the power of quantitative fluorescence measurements of thousands of cells to bear on analysis of adherent cells in culture and tissue samples. The user group will perform analyses of cell cycle, antigen expression, apoptosis, phagocytosis and cytoskeletal and tissue morphometry using fluorescent probes and the automated digital image capturing abilities of this scanning cytometry system. The scanning cytometry approach will offer investigators the ability to perform high-throughput analyses without harsh treatments and artifacts introduced in preparing adherent cells for suspensions and flow cytometry. New methods for automated analysis of environmental particles will be explored. Implementation: The instrumentation will be situated within a well-established bioimaging core facility, supported by an NIEHS Center grant. The core is managed by two scientists (the PI and co-PI for this application) with experience in core facility management and in developing new methodologies for user benefit. Two senior technologists with experience in flow cytometry and confocal microscopy will be trained on the system and will provide training, supervision and support to the user group lab members. Support includes newly renovated space for the core facility (institutional), coverage of service contracts for the system (institutional), and core facility support (NIEHS Center grant). An internal advisory committee will supervise use and assure access to the system. Summary: This instrumentation will significantly improve the research capacity of a large number of NIH-supported investigators via an institutionally supported, well-established core facility. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]